The 12 Days of Christmas
by TheChicaChic
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Just who is sending Ruth Christmas gifts? And who's the new woman in Harry's life?
1. Chapter 1

"It's too cold out here for you Fidget." Slipping through the door into the frigid winter morning, Ruth pushed the furry animal back into the warmer hall with her boot. "You'll thank me tonight."

Pulling the door shut, she listened to his fitful meows beyond the wood and glass, her heart breaking at his apparent distress.

"I'm sorry." she called softly, sliding a small piece of note paper between the door and frame. "But really, you'll be better off inside."

Locking the door, she watched as her breath puffed out in a small cloud and settled onto the stained glass. It really was bitter this early in the December morning, too early for dawn light to have broken the horizon.

Tucking her keys into her jacket pocket, she listened to the angry meows for a moment longer before turning. Looking up and down the quiet street a moment, she paused as her next door neighbor slipped up his walk, dog scurrying ahead on his leash.

Holding her breath, she watched as they made their way inside. As the door clicked shut, she let the breath out.

He hadn't seen her.

Thank God.

Alec was nice enough but no was not in his vocabulary. In the three years she'd lived in London, he had continuously asked her out. With his Italian good looks and successful job as a hotel manager, most would wonder why she said no.

They'd have understood if they knew his idea of a perfect first date.

She'd thought he was joking the morning he'd suggested it over the hedge.

_"Ruth just the woman I was hoping to see."_

_"Good morning Alec. I'm sorry but I really have to go. I'm running late as it is."_

_"Two minutes. Surely you can spare me that?"_

_Pausing to look at her watch, Ruth sighed but nodded._

_"Great. I've been thinking about us."_

_"There is no us Alec. Never has been and never will be."_

_"You say that now but I've figured out the problem. I've asked you out but I've never given you a suggestion for a date."_

_"Alec, there is no problem. I'm sorry that it's not what you want to hear but I can't go out with you. I'm already spoken for."_

_"That I know is a lie. No one ever comes to visit you." Reaching out, he placed his hand on hers. "I've thought long and hard about this and I'm sure you'll now say yes."_

_Pulling her hand back, she shrugged her purse onto her shoulder before stepping back slightly. "Alec, I really have to go."_

_"Alright. But be home tonight at 7. I've planned the perfect date."_

_"Alec..."_

_"No, really, it will be perfect. I'll bring over my mother's chicken parmesan and a bottle of red wine. While it's heating in the oven, we can go up to your room. By the time dinner's ready, I'll be stroking your hair and you can roll over to kiss me thank you."_

_Laughing, she shook her head. Seeing his look, she'd stopped laughing. "You're serious?"_

_"Of course I am. I'll see you at 7."_

She'd said no and hurried off to work. That evening at 7 there'd been a knock at her back door. She'd ignored it, hiding in the spare room upstairs pretending that she wasn't home. He'd expressed his disappointment the next time he'd seen her but been un-relentless in his perusal of her.

And the longer she stood on the stoop, the more likely he was to come out and see her. Pulling her purse higher on her shoulder, she made to go down the step when something caught her eye. Looking down, she starred at wonder at the small package wrapped in red foil.

Squatting down, she found the card attached to the string on top. Undoing the twine, she opened the thick stock and read the carefully written lines.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree._

Looking at the writing, she frowned. She knew the small, careful script from somewhere, she was sure of it, but from where, she was unsure. Turning it over, she hoped for some kind of clue but found nothing.

Holding the card in one hand, she carefully undid the twine. As the red foil fell apart, she found a small pot containing a small tree. Wrapping in clear cellophane under the tree, a stuffed bird sat. Looking between the tree, the bird, and the card, Ruth frowned.

* * *

Her day going from mysterious to tedious, Ruth stopped in the women's room on her way back from lunch. Things were quieter than normal on the Grid. Which meant nothing more than that they only had one active case instead of three. Her morning had been spent creating legends for Ros and Adam, putting together the necessary details to make them believable.

As she was making to open the stall door, she heard two woman enter the room. About to open the door, she paused as she heard her name.

"Who I feel sorry for is Ruth Evershed."

"That's the analyst in Section D, right?"

"Yeah. Nice woman. A bit on the quiet side but she's always been polite the few times I've had to talk with her."

"Why would you feel sorry for her?"

"Didn't you hear? They went out to dinner last month."

"I thought that was a joke. What would a nice woman like her be doing with someone like Harry Pearce."

"It's true. I don't know what she was thinking but according to his then driver, they went to dinner at some upscale restaurant. She ended it the next day when people started talking. He was apparently heartbroken when she called it off."

"Yeah, heartbroken that he probably didn't get her into bed."

"We don't know that."

"Come on, if he was really heartbroken over her, he wouldn't have turned in the request to socialize with form to the DG. I saw it myself. Didn't catch the woman's name on it but the DG didn't seem too shocked when he took it. Asked if he was sure before signing it."

Ruth missed the rest as the two woman finished washing their hands and left the room. Slowly opening the door, she peeked out and saw she was alone. Stepping up to the sink, she turned the water on and looked in the mirror, wondering on the conversation she'd just heard.

Had Harry really moved on that fast?

* * *

It was quiet as she stepped onto the Grid, her mind on the conversation she'd just overheard. The thought that a month later people were still talking about her one date with Harry wasn't what was bothering her.

No, it was the thought that what they said was true.

That Harry had moved on so quickly.

When she could have sworn there was something between them. Something more than just a casual fling.

Her saying no to a second date before he'd asked had been her nerves. Her dislike of being talked about. Of people thinking she was with him only to further her career.

She had always planned to ask him to dinner again. Once things quieted down.

She'd hoped he would wait.

Thought that he was.

And a small part of her this morning had thought the note and gift on her step was from him. The romance behind the gift entirely like him. The him he worked hard to keep from the world around.

Yes, the handwriting on the card wasn't his normal scrawl.

But who else would leave a pear tree with a stuffed partridge on her front walk?

Maybe the two women in the rest room were wrong. Perhaps it hadn't been Harry handing in that form but another Section Head.

Or if it had been him, maybe it wasn't his form. Perhaps he had just been submitting it for someone else in the department.

Looking around the Grid, her eyes settled on the figure at his desk.

She could find out. He was alone. Working quietly while the others were out to lunch. There was nothing stopping her from going in, from talking with him. A few simple questions would give her the answer.

But did she have the nerve?

Glancing at her desk, she saw the Hinton folder. It'd give her an excuse for going in. Before she could talk herself out of it, Ruth grabbed the folder and made her way across the grid.

Sliding open the door, she paused as he looked up, a small smile lighting his eyes before he squashed it.

"Ruth."

Taking that as her permission to enter, Ruth slid the door open further. Crossing the room silently, she clutched the folder to her chest.

"I uh..have...the Hinton folder for you. I meant to drop it off before lunch."

Reaching a hand out, Harry slowly took the folder from her, his eyes on hers. "It's alright. I was just getting caught up on some things. Anything I need to know about it?"

"No. It's all pretty routine."

Nodding, he set the folder on his desk. "Is that all?"

"No." Now empty hands twisting together, she wondered how to do this. It had sounded so simple at her desk.

He watched her silently for a moment, her nerves obvious. Pushing his chair back, Harry stood and moved around the desk. Stopping in front of her, he leaned back, hands on the edge of the wood as he crossed his legs. "What is it Ruth?" he asked softly.

Looking up from her hands, she met his eyes, a bit surprised that he'd moved without her realizing it. "I was, uh, was wondering if..."

She was cut off as his cell phone rang.

Frowning, Harry reached out to pick up the offending device. Looking at the screen, a small smile crossed his lips. Lifting his eyes to the woman in front of her, he indicated with his head towards the door. "I uh, need to take this. Can we talk in a bit?"

"O..of course." she said softly, her eyes shifting from his to the phone before she left. Stopping at his door, she slowly pulled it closed as he answered his cell, her heart dropping at his words.

"Hello sweetheart." A brief pause before he continued. "No, you're not interrupting anything."

Knowing she shouldn't be eavesdropping but being unable to move, she listened as he continued.

"No, tonight is still alright. I should be able to leave by 6."

Hearing his chair squeak and knowing he had sat down, Ruth turned and leaned against the wall as he continued.

"I miss you too. Listen, I need to go. But I'll see you tonight. Okay."

His voice lowered to a softer tone as she listened. "I love you too. Bye."

Ruth heard him set the phone down on his desk. Knowing she had to move before he came out, she quietly slipped into the forgery suite, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

_**AN: While I'm not sure if there's 12 full chapters here, I do have a few more planned out if anyone is interested in the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Curled on the couch, blanket wrapped around her, Ruth looked down to the glass in her hand. Slowly swirling the amber liquid, her eyes followed the gentle wave that circled the glass. Across the room, some Christmas movie played on the television. What it was, she wasn't sure; the noise to fill the silence being what she was after when she'd flipped it on.

Lifting the glass to her lips, she tipped the glass and her head back, the warm, burning feeling spreading through her. Whiskey wasn't her normal weeknight drink. Come to think of it, wasn't her normal weekend drink either. But the bottle had been sitting there, unopened in her kitchen cupboard, and she'd been looking for the sting she'd know it'd bring.

"You still want me, don't you Fidge?"

Hand sliding over the fur of her cat, she looked down and smiled at the animal curled on her hip. Deep in sleep, the wiggle of an ear was her only response.

"And now I really am just a lonely cat woman."

Laughing bitterly, she downed the rest of the glass, feeling it burn as it traveled down her throat. Coughing, she leaned forward and set the glass on the table.

Upset at the movement, Fidget opened his eyes and meowed. Claws digging into the blanket, he kneaded softly before jumping down, his tail swishing in the air as he left the sitting room for the kitchen.

"Fine. Be that way." she called out to the retreating figure. Fingers plucking at the fur he'd left behind, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I have no right to be bitter."

"Meow"

Opening her eyes, she looked down and met the green eyes of her cat. Patting her hip softly, she watched as he jumped up and settled down again.

"I turned _him_ down for a second date. Not the other way around."

With a low meow in agreement, Fidget pushed his head against the palm and purred.

"But did he have to go and find someone so soon? It's been a month. One bloody month."

Fingers sliding along the fur on his next, Ruth slowly scratched Fidget, her mind lost in her thoughts.

"He slept with her last night. He didn't come out and say it. But then, he didn't have too. It was obvious."

With a low meow, Fidget nuzzled his nose against her finger, teeth nipping her gently.

"God, he was positively chipper this morning. Tired. You could see it in his eyes. The shadows beneath them too. But he was glowing. I didn't know men even looked like that after sex. And he was in such a good mood. I've never seen him like that."

Lifting her hand, she brushed a tear from her eye.

"It doesn't matter though, does it? Because I said no. Was too bloody worried about everyone talking about us that I let the man I've fallen in love with slip away."

Her musings were interrupted by a knock at her door. Looking at the clock, she frowned as the cat jumped up and she stood. Crossing slowly, she peeked through the opaque glass a moment. Seeing the delivery man, she undid the locks and opened the door.

"Ruth Evershed?"

"Yes?"

"I have a package for you."

Looking down, she watched as he held out a small, brown box. Slowly taking it, she lifted her eyes and met his. They looked vaguely familiar. A hazel mix of brown and green with black specks.

"Thank you." she said softly.

With a nod, he smiled. "Have a nice evening." he said before turning and walking down the path.

Closing and locking the door, Ruth turned and made her way back to the living room. Sinking into her corner of the couch, she slowly unwrapped the brown paper. Underneath she found white box wrapped in a red ribbon with a card attached to it. Pulling the card off, she opened it to find the same small, careful script from the first one.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me two turtle doves._

Turning it over, she found nothing else. Setting it to the side, she pulled the lid off and looked inside. Nestled in a bed of tissue paper, she found a single tree ornament. Reaching in, she carefully lifted it up. Attached to the underside, she found another note.

_Alas, you'll find only one turtle dove here as I've kept its mate. Turtle doves are a symbol of friendship and love. Only when we're together will our two doves be too._

* * *

_**AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm glad to see people are intrigued. I have chapters planned for days three, four and five, as well as twelve and an epilogue so there's at least five more chapters to this. If you've a moment, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

It's one am the following morning when the ringing of the phone wakes her. Hand snaking out from the warmth of the duvet, Ruth grabs the phone and brings it to her ear.

" 'ello?" she managed to mumble, her eyes still closed.

Listening a moment, she wakes up and sighs deeply. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

Dropping the phone to the mattress, she rested her face in the pillow before pushing herself into a sitting position, the duvet falling to her lap. Reaching a hand out, she turned on the light and blinked as light filled the room.

From his spot at the foot of the bed, Fidget opened an eye and meowed grumpily.

"Oh be quiet. You'll be asleep again before I'm dressed."

* * *

Ten minutes later, she's pulling the front door shut and locking it. Hands sliding into her pockets, she turned and made her way down the front walk, her eyes looking around the quiet street.

Not finding anything out of the ordinary, she crossed to her car. This time of night it was wiser to drive in than risk taking public transportation. Unlocking the car, she went to open the door when she noticed the white box sitting on the hood. Seeing the same twine wrapped around it along with the same cardstock attached to it, she reached a hand out and grabbed it.

Opening her door, she lowered herself into the driver's seat and set the box on the passenger seat. Looking from it to the steering wheel, she sighed and slid her key into the ignition. As much as she wanted to know what was in it, duty called. Shifting the car into park, she pulled out onto the street and made her way to Thames House.

Half a block stood huddled in their coat, a man stood watching as the brake lights disappeared around the corner. With a sigh, they opened the door to their own car and got in.

* * *

"Ruth! Hold up."

Stopping just inside the doors leading from the parking garage, Ruth shook her head and smiled. Turning slightly, she watched as Jo hurried over to her. Neither said a word as they got into the elevator and rode up to the Grid.

Stepping through one pod as Jo went into the other, Ruth looked around.

Zaf and Adam were already waiting; Zaf at his desk looking around sleepily, Adam on his phone to someone.

Crossing to her desk, Ruth shrugged out of her coat and sat, setting the plain white box she carried down.

"What's that?" Jo asked, sitting at her own desk.

"I'm not entirely sure but I'm going to guess it's three French Hens." Ruth answered, pulling the card free and looking at it.

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me three French Hens._

Like she'd done in the past, she flipped the card over. And like in the past, it was blank.

With a sigh, she set it down on her desk as Jo watched on. Interest peaked, Zaf rolled his chair over next to Jo and watched as well.

Lifting the lid, Ruth moved the tissue paper aside. Inside the box rested three small, stuffed French Hens.

Lifting one out, she saw a green and red checkered scarf around its neck, the letter F stitched into it. Setting it down, she pulled the other two out and found they had the same scarf; only one had an H and one had an L.

"Who are these from?" Jo asked as she reached out and picked up one of the stuffed birds. "And what's the L for?"

"They're from A. D. Mirer or at least that's the name given to the delivery company. I'm not entirely sure who it is. I've been getting gifts the past three days; the first a pear tree with a stuff partridge was left on my stoop and the second, a Turtle Dove was delivered the other night via currier." Reaching a hand out, Ruth took the bird from her and looked at it. "And I'm going to assume the L stands for Love. One of the theories on the meaning of the song lyrics is that the three French Hens stands for Faith, Hope and Love."

"Do you think it's Harry?"

"No Jo, I don't. Not anymore at least." she answered honestly, her eyes watching the bird. "He's moved on."

Jo frowned at her friend. "Don't believe the rumors Ruth."

"It's not just the rumors," Ruth said softly, finally lifting her eyes. "There's evidence too if you're looking for it."

"Have you checked the delivery company?" A quiet voice asked from behind, turning the subject away from an uncomfortable one.

Turning in her chair, Ruth looked at Malcolm as he and Ros stood there, winter coats still wrapped tightly closed and smiled her thanks. "Yes. It was the first place I looked. When I called I couldn't get any information; I was told it was confidential. So I had a look through their computer system. And got the name A. D. Mirer."

"A. D. Mirer? That's a strange one." Zaf said.

Before anyone could answer, the pods swished open again and Harry stepped through. Crossing towards them, an angry scowl on his face, Harry pulled off his coat. As he stopped at Ruth's desk, he dropped it on the surface and looked between them all.

"If you're done playing with toys," he bit out, "I'd like to get some work done."

"Harry..." Adam started, having hung up the phone and moved over to them.

He wasn't given a chance to finish.

"Briefing room. Now."

Without another look around, Harry moved towards the briefing room.

"Someone's not happy about being interrupted tonight." Zaf grumbled.

Ruth had noticed that too as she followed the others into the room. Just as she'd noticed the same tired look on Harry's face as the previous day. And the fact that he was wearing the same clothes as he'd had on earlier sans the tie.

As she settled in her chair, she felt her heart sink even deeper towards her stomach as she noticed the red mark.

Someone had marked his neck.

* * *

"Alright, everyone go home. Report back tomorrow morning, nine am. And good work." Adam called out as he looked around the Grid.

Turning off her computer, Ruth leaned back in her chair and sighed. It's been a long fourteen hours but they'd successfully caught their wannabe bomber. Rolling her neck to loosen the muscle, she covertly watched as Harry stood behind his desk and pulled on his coat.

It wasn't like him to leave so soon after a mission. Even a successful one.

She watched as he left his office and crossed towards the pods. Pulling out his cell phone, he stepped through them without a word to anyone. As he walked down the hall, she watched as he lifted the phone towards his ear.

Fighting back tears, Ruth stood and hastily pulled on her coat.

Jo watched her friend sadly. She hadn't wanted to believe the rumors going around Thames House that their boss had turned in a permission to socialize form to the DG, but Ruth was right, it you looked closely, you could see the evidence.

Her heart went out to her friend. While Ruth hadn't come out and said it, Jo knew she was in love with him. And it'd been _her_ big mouth that had caused everyone to start talking after their date.

It was her fault that Ruth had panicked when Malcolm had approached her.

It was her fault Harry had found someone else. Bastard.

Not that she'd voice that out loud. He was her boss after all. But still, he was a bastard for what he was doing to her friend.

"Hey Ruth." she called out. "Do you have a Christmas tree yet?"

"What?" Ruth asked, looking up slowly. "A tree? No. I haven't had time."

Standing, Jo pulled on her coat. "What do you say we go and get one then?"

"I'm really not..."

"It'll be fun. We'll bring Zaf. He can carry it."

"What?" Zaf asked, looking up at his name. "Carry what?"

"The tree we're going to go pick out for Ruth."

"Jo really, it's okay. I'm just going to head home."

"Come on Ruth, it'll be fun. We'll pick out a tree, pick up some beer and a pizza on the way back to your place and we'll all decorate it. It'll be a fun night."

"I don't know." Ruth said slowly, her eyes looking between her desk and her friend.

"Just say yes Ruth. It's Christmas. The time for laughter, joy, and fun times with friends. There's no one else I'd rather celebrate it with then you. And Zaf." she added as an afterthought.

"Well, it does sound like fun." Pausing, Ruth looked between the two before nodding. "Alright. If you want to."

"Great!"

"I'm just going to run to the ladies room then."

"Alright. We'll wait here for you."

Zaf and Jo watched as she made her way down the hall. As she rounded the corner, Zaf turned to Jo and frowned. "What's going on?"

"We're going to cheer Ruth up."

"Jo..."

"No Zaf. Just go with it. Can't you see how down she is about Harry. It's all my fault. And I hate seeing her like this."

Pausing a moment, Zaf looked at Ruth as she made her way back into the room. Seeing the sad look in her eyes, he nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"No, move it to the left a little."

"Here?"

"No, a little more."

"Here?"

"Too far. Go back to the right a hair."

"How's this?"

"No, it's still crooked."

"Oh give it up already! It's bloody fricking perfect."

Ruth laughed as she took a sip of her beer and watched as Zaf tried to move the tree while Jo directed him. She'd been reluctant at first to go along with Jo's plan but she had to admit, it'd been a fun evening.

They'd found a tree lot not too far from her house, it's boundaries lit up by hundreds of Christmas Lights. For an hour they'd wandered around the many different rows bickering over what made the perfect tree.

Jo had wanted one with full branches and lots of green.

Zaf had wanted to get one that was nine feet tall.

Ruth had found the perfect one.

It wasn't too full; in fact it had some bare spots on one side.

It wasn't too tall; only standing at six foot.

And while green, it wasn't as shiny as the others.

But to Ruth it was perfect. All it needed was a loving home.

In the end, her perfect tree was the one that'd found its way to her living room. The one they were currently trying to get set in its stand.

Every centimeter Zaf moved it, Jo said it was off. No matter how many times he moved it, she found a problem. Getting frustrated, Zaf stepped back and looked.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. Move it a little bit to the right."

Crossing to where Ruth sat, Zaf grabbed a beer and sat down.

"If you want it moved, do it yourself."

Looking at the tree a bit startled, Jo paused. "You know what, I think it's perfect."

Laughing, Ruth put down her drink and stood. Crossing to the boxes they had pulled earlier, she went to open them when the doorbell rang.

Pausing she looked up and frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone.

Seeing her frown, Zaf crossed to the hall and answered the door.

"Umm, you're not Ruth Evershed."

Looking up at the familiar voice, she tried to place it.

"No mate I'm not. What can I do for you?"

"Umm, is Ms. Evershed here? I have a package for her."

And that's when it clicked. It was the same delivery man as before.

"Alright, I'll give it to her."

"I'm uh only supposed to give it to her. Or her partner." A pause and then, "Are you her partner?"

"Sure, I'm her partner. I'll take the package and give it to her."

A moment later Ruth heard the door shut. Entering the room with a long, rectangle box, Zaf looked down at it. Lifting his eyes, he smiled.

"Looks like another gift for your admirer."

Reaching for the box, she pulled the lid off and found a card resting on top of tissue paper. Picking it up, she read it.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me Four Colly Birds._

Slipping the card back into the side of the box, she slowly moved the paper and frowned.

Instead of Four Blackbirds she found four round, ripe Pomegranates. Lifting one, she found another card underneath.

_I give you these four Pomegranates and beg that you keep me safe. Though I am not there, I can see the crinkle of your forehead as you try and figure the meaning. Think my Classic Lover; think of Classical Greek folklore._

* * *

The mystery of the Pomegranates is still bothering her as Ruth leaves for work the next morning. All night while decorating the tree, she'd tried to work out the meaning. Zaf and Jo had both thrown out some wild guesses but nothing had rung clear in her mind.

Even after they'd left and she'd gone up to bed, the meaning had still bugged her. What did Pomegranates have to do with Blackbirds and how was she supposed to protect this mysterious gift sender.

Opening her door, she had to admit that it had given her some insight into their identity. Whomever it was knew of her background with the classics. Which narrowed the pool of suspects down considerably.

And a small part of her still hoped it was Harry.

Even if the chances of that were now slim.

Glancing down, she wasn't surprised to find another box on her step.

Day five of the twelve days of Christmas.

Five golden rings.

Picking up the box, she looked at the card carefully tied on top. And smiled.

She was right.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me five golden rings._

Untying the ribbon, she paused as the card flipped over to reveal more writing.

_Inside this box you'll find what opens the doors to my life._

Wondering at the meaning of that riddle, she lifted the lid. And starred. At five golden rings with five golden keys on them.

Two were smaller than the rest and wouldn't fit any door she knew of.

One looked like a car key.

Two looked like normal, everyday house keys.

Lifting them out, she turned them over hoping for some clue. The only hint she got was on the car key. It was to a Range Rover. Other than that, she had nothing.

Moving the cotton at the bottom of the box, she hoped for another note. As she found nothing, she frowned. She now had five keys.

But who's were they. And where did they go?

* * *

"And you don't know where they go?"

Shaking her head, Ruth took the keys back from Zaf. "No. Just that it'll open the doors to a life - whatever that means."

"Did you try your own front door?"

"Yes. And my neighbors too. None worked."

Frowning, Jo looked at her. "Why would you try your neighbor?"

Telling them how he was constantly asking her out, she watched as they both shook their head.

"Well, I'm not sorry to say that I'm glad they didn't open his doors. He sounds like a creep."

"He's harmless for the most part but you're right, he does creep me out a little now that he's shared his perfect date."

"Have you tried any other doors?" Looking around the Grid, Zaf thought of something. "Like maybe Harry's office?"

"It's not Harry Zaf. There's no point in even trying."

Before he can answer, the pods open to reveal the man in question. Ruth can see he looks better rested, but his mood doesn't appear to be any better than it had been the day before. If the way he snapped at the newest intern was any indication, it was worse.

"Briefing room." was all he said as he crossed the floor.

Looking at each other, the three stood and slowly followed him in. Sitting at the opposite end of the table, Ruth shared a look with Zaf. Seeing him pull a face and slightly tilt his head towards the head of the table, she smiled and shook her head.

"Would you care to share the joke with everyone or are we interrupting a private moment?"

Turning towards Harry, the smile slipped from her face as she took in his bitter voice. "Sorry." she said softly, blushing red.

Other than a look, he ignored her and turned to Adam. "If we could get this briefing st..." he paused as his phone rang. Frowning, he pulled it out of his pocket.

They all watched as a small smile crossed his face briefly before he caught it. Looking up at them, he stood. "Excuse me a moment, I need to take this."

Stepping out of the room, he crossed to the door and slid it shut as he stepped into the hall.

Without looking at the others, Zaf crossed to the door and carefully slid it open a fraction.

"... baby with Esme."

They're all quiet as they listen to his side of the conversation.

"No, not yet. ... You know I want to tell her before we get married. ... No, I haven't asked yet. It's all planned for Christmas Eve. ... I don't think she'll think it's too soon, I love her and I think she loves me too. Besides, I need to ask before she gets serious with anyone else. ... uh huh. Listen, I was in a meeting so I really can't talk now but I'm glad you called. And thank you for last night. ... No, I really appreciate it. Call your sister, she wanted to talk to you. Okay, bye."

They're all looking at each other in shock as he steps into the room. All except Ruth. She's looking at the table fighting back tears as his words replay over and over in her head. _Baby with Esme. Before we get married. Love her._

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'm thrilled that you're liking the story so far. My plan was to do a gift a day per chapter but as some people are starting to guess closely to what the mystery is, I'm stepping up the chapters a little. I'd like to keep some suspense going. =0) **_

_**I'm a bit stuck on days six (geese a laying), seven (swans a swimming), eight (maids a milking), nine (drummers drumming) and eleven (pipers piping) but I'm hoping to figure something out. Any ideas for gifts/notes, I'm open. If not, you might just get ten and twelve before the ending.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: As Sparky75 pointed out to me, it's 4 calling birds in the UK - it is here in the US as well. But I was reading in a book that an older translation was 4 Colly Birds. The admirer being whom he is, I thought he might have taken the time to look up the song to make sure he'd gotten the order correctly. As I get further along, you'll probably notice the order of things is slightly different from current day renditions - I'm using the one found in The Oxford Dictionary of Nursery Rhymes published in 1997.**_

* * *

"Have you seen Ruth this morning?"

Stirring sugar into her coffee, Jo shook her head as she looked up at Zaf. "No. She hasn't gotten in yet. I'm worried about her."

"So am I. She looked so despondent when she left out last night. After we all heard Harry say he was getting married. And it's not like her to be late."

Nodding, Jo picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip. "Do you think I should call her?"

Looking at his watch, Zaf sighed. "Give it another ten minutes. It's not yet nine. Maybe the bus is just running late."

"You're probably right. She won't answer anyway. I tried last night. She answered, asked if it was about work and then hung up when I said it wasn't."

"So did I. Didn't get any further then you did either."

Meeting the eyes of her roommate and friend, Jo sighed. "What do we do to right this for her Zaf?"

Neither saw the man standing quietly behind them, just around the corner from their desks. If they had, they would have seen the relief that crossed his face followed by a grin. It looked like he wasn't out of the picture after all.

Time to step things up.

* * *

Lowering her umbrella just outside the door to Thames House, Ruth lowered her head and hurried inside.

"Good morning Ms. Evershed. Awful morning we're having."

Umbrella dripping at her side, Ruth paused in her search of her ID badge and smiled at the guard, an older gentleman with a gruff voice and kind heart. "Good morning Andrew. It is awful." Fingers brushing against plastic, she pulled it out with a triumph huff. "The temperature's beginning to drop too. We're likely to have a mess before too long."

"Less work for you lot at least." He said with a smile, glancing at the badge a moment. Turning towards his station, he picked up a large, white box and handed it to her. "Oh, this came for you this morning. By delivery man."

Reaching for the box with one hand, she slowly took it. Day six.

Six geese a laying.

God, she hoped there wasn't sit dead geese lying in the box. _Not likely, you twit_. She thought to herself.

"I ran it through X-Ray and all other checks when it arrived. It's clean." he said with a nod towards the box. "Whomever your gentleman is, he's got good taste."

Looking from the box to him, she wonders exactly what she's gotten now.

* * *

Five minutes later she's stepping through the pods when she hears her name.

"Ruth!"

Looking across the Grid, she watched as Jo jumped out of her seat and crossed towards her, Zaf not far behind.

"Good morning." she managed softly, juggling the box and her bag at the same time. "Is there a red flash? I didn't hear my phone but the bus was so noisy I might have missed it."

Stopping in front of her, Jo shook her head. "No. We were worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"You're so late." Taking the bag from her friend's arms, Jo walks beside her.

Setting the box on her desk, she risked a glance at her watch before frowning. "It's 8.50."

"Yes but you're usually here by 7."

"I treated myself to a lie in. I'm allowed too."

"You're right, you are." Zaf said while casting a look at his roommate. "What's in the box?"

"I'm not sure." Looking at the box, Ruth pulled the card off the bright red ribbon.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me six geese a laying._

Setting the card next to the box, she slowly pulled the lid off and moved the tissue paper. Gasping, she let the paper go and starred.

"Oh my God, is that what I think it is?" Jo asked, her voice low with wonder.

"It's got to be a knock off." Ruth said weakly, picking up the soft black coat.

Reaching a hand out, Jo touched it softly. "Ruth, I don't think it is."

"It can't be." she said softly, her fingers sliding over the soft fur around the hood. Holding it in front of her, she looked at the detail and frowned.

Picking up the care tag attached to the inside, Jo's eyes grew as she read it. "It _is,_ Ruth. Someone sent you a down-filled Burberry Trench Coat."

"But...but...that's not possible. These coats sell for almost £800."

Meeting her friends eyes, Jo offered her a smile. "I'd say whomever your admirer is, he's got taste _and_ money. Or at least some amazing connections." She adds as she sees their boss watching closely through his half closed blinds.

* * *

The sun's casting shadows across her living room floor as Ruth sits on the couch, the coat clutched in her fingers. She's still amazed at the thoughtfulness that went into the gift, and the amount of money that someone was spending on her.

It's that thought that has her worrying about the identity of this secret admirer. She's given up all hope that it's Harry. His phone conversation from the other morning had pretty much confirmed it.

And she knew it wasn't Alec either. Besides the keys not fitting the locks on the door and his driving a Volvo, not a Range Rover, the £800 coat she was currently holding was way out of his price range. The man's wardrobe came from the Gap and Levi's.

So who was it?

The only men in her life were those on the Grid. And somehow she couldn't see it being Adam, Zaf, or Malcolm.

There was the older man who'd recently joined her choir but his demeanor and looks reminded her of Oliver Mace so she highly doubted it was him.

Hearing the knock on her door, she set the coat on her coffee table before crossing the room in her sock covered feet. Opening it, she found herself face to face with the same delivery man as before. It was the first time she was seeing him in daylight and as she starred at him, she had the nagging feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Other than her front stoop of course.

"Good morning Ms. Evershed. I have another delivery for you."

Taking the long, narrow box from him, she met his hazel eyes. "Have we met before?"

"Only five days ago when I delivered a package to you. You weren't in when I came by three days ago."

"No, somewhere else. You look so familiar."

"I'm sorry but I can't say I have had the pleasure of meeting you before the other day. I'd have remembered meeting a pretty woman." Nodding at the box in her hand, he smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you again."

Blushing, she shook her head. "Have a good day."

Shutting the door slowly, she walked back to the sitting room and sunk into the couch. Reading the card attached to the twine, she smiled.

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, seven swans a swimming._

Undoing the twine, she lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside rested the bluest scarf she had ever seen, it's edges fringed in a bright white. Picking it up, she felt the softness caressing her fingers. But what did it had to do with seven swans? Spotting a book lying on the bottom of the box, she picked it up and smiled.

There was the swan reference.

In her hand she was holding a hand woven scarf by the Swans Island company made in organic merino wool and lined with silk trim.

She didn't know how much it had cost or even where it had come from but it was a beautiful gift.

Seeing another card in the box where the book had been lying, she picked it up and read.

_The colors of this scarf made me think of your eyes on a sunlit afternoon._

* * *

"What did you get over the weekend?" Jo asked mid-day through Monday when they finally had a lull.

"Get what?" Ruth asked, absorbed in finishing the weekly threat report.

"From your admirer!"

Ignoring her a moment, Ruth finished typing. Clicking save and then send, she breathed a sigh at having finished the report despite the business of the day. Looking at her friend, she smiled.

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

Sliding her chair across the space separating their desks, Jo grinned. "Oh, something naughty?"

"No." Ruth answered, laughing. "I just wanted to see what you'd say."

Smiling at the more upbeat mood her friend was in, Jo leaned closer. "So tell me already."

Opening her desk drawer, Ruth pulled out the scarf she'd received on Saturday. Handing it over, she watched as the other woman ran her fingers over the soft material. "Well, this came on Saturday with a note comparing it to my eyes in the afternoon sun."

"Ooohhh, romantic." she said, looking up. "But what does it have to do with swans?"

"I wondered at first too but apparently it's handmade by a company in the US calls Swans Island."

Setting the scarf between them, Jo leaned forward and looked in the desk. "What'd you get yesterday?"

Blushing red, Ruth looked down at her desk and mumbled.

Leaning forward, Jo grinned. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that a little louder?"

"A basket full of luxury bath and body products all containing different kinds of milk."

"What kind of products?"

"Bath salts, bath gels, shower gels, soaps, creams, and," looking down, Ruth blushed more, "edible body lotion."

"Oh this is taking such an interesting twist. What'd the note say with that?"

"Nothing."

"It had to say something."

"No, really. It was just the standard On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me eight maids a milking. There was nothing else with it."

"Well that's boring. What flavor was it?"

"Jo!"

Laughing at the look of incredulous on her friends face, Jo leaned back in her chair. Her laughter died away as she watched Harry step onto the Grid; red and gray scarf wool scarf around his neck, cheeks rosy, and his hair ruffled from the wind.

She watched as he looked around the Grid, his eyes landing on Ruth. Briefly she saw them light up before he pulled a mask back over his face and realization dawned.

Even if the gifts weren't from him, he cared. Which made her wonder who this Esme was and why they were getting married.

"Ruth I'd appreciate it if you had packages delivered to your flat and not the office. I've more important things to do than being your delivery boy."

Eyes wide, Ruth looked at Jo before turning around slowly to find Harry standing behind her, a flat envelope in his hand. Lifting her eyes, she met his guarded hazel ones. Tentatively reaching a hand out, she took the package.

"S...sorry Harry."

Without a word, he turned and walked to his office. They watched as he shut the door and crossed to his desk, shrugging out of his overcoat as he sat.

Looking back at the package in her hand, she slowly turned it over and opened it. Tipping the contents out on her desk, she frowned at the CD and card that fell out.

Ignoring the CD for the moment, she picked up the card.

_On the ninth and eleventh days of Christmas, my true love sent to me respectively nine drummers drumming and eleven pipers piping. It may show a lack of originality but I couldn't find a way for these days without combining._

Smile on her face, Ruth set the card down and picked up the CD. Scottish Holiday Music.

* * *

_**AN2: Well, there we go, days six, seven, eight, nine and eleven. It's looking like we have two more chapters left; days ten and twelve and an epilogue. Thank you all for not only reading but reviewing as well. I'm loving all your theories on who the gift giver is, who the delivery boy is and whom Esme is. All shall be cleared up in the next chapter. And for your ideas for gifts. Without Sparky75 I wouldn't have come up with the any of the ideas - you guided me in a good direction. ButlerSwanBurnett - your idea for the geese pointed me to the direction of the coat and your idea for the swan - well, I couldn't use it as you're thinking like me and it's along the lines of Day Twelve.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"You look beautiful Ruth."

"You really think so?"

Smoothing her hands down the front of the burgundy dress, Ruth looked in the mirror and turned sideways. Cut from charmeuse, it had a high empire waste and short sleeves that draped around the top of her arms. She'd been worried the dress wouldn't fit when she'd first seen it but like before, her admirer knew her well and had managed not only to have a custom made regency era dress made to fit her perfectly but also picked out a pair of matching lace-up ballet slippers in her size.

"Yes." Stepping back, Jo looked in the mirror over Ruth's shoulder and smiled. The dress was perfect for her friend. "You look like you've stepped from a Jane Austen novel."

Turning her head to the side, Ruth smiled up at Jo before looking back in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress. When it had arrived on the tenth day of Christmas, she hadn't known what to expect. Truly it amazed her that someone not only knew her well enough to organize this but also was interested enough to court her through such means.

And she still had no idea who it was.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked softly, meeting Jo's eyes in the mirror.

"Of course you are. And Zaf and I will be right outside should anything go wrong." _Not that it will_, Jo added silently to herself. She fully believed that Harry was the responsible party behind the gifts Ruth had been receiving.

She and Zaf had discussed it to great lengths over the past two days but neither could come up with an explanation for his courting Ruth when he was marrying the mysterious Esme. Even more importantly they couldn't figure out how he was marrying her that night when he'd be meeting Ruth at the Royal Opera House for the Christmas Eve performance of The Nutcracker.

It was that little bit that had them wondering if they were truly right in their assessment that it was their boss.

"What if this is someone's idea of a sick joke? Or even worse, someone out for foul play?"

"You've got ten minutes to call us when you get inside and to the box before Zaf and I both come in to rescue you. And should the unthinkable happen and they are bent on kidnapping you, Malcolm is monitoring not only the GPS in your phone but there's a tracker in the necklace he gave you to wear. You'll be safe."

Reaching for the Burberry coat Ruth had received on the sixth day of Christmas, Jo held it up. As Ruth slid her arms in, Jo smiled. "And this is all going to work out wonderfully. You're going to walk into that box and see the man of your dreams waiting for you."

"No I'm not," she said softly, buttoning the coat. "He's getting married tonight."

* * *

As people milled about the lobby, Ruth paused at the bottom of the grand staircase, her gloved hand on the railing. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering.

_This is it, _she thought, _You're finally going to find out the identity of your admirer._

Letting the breath out shakily, she started up the stairs, smiling at the couples she passed. Reaching the top, she handed her ticket to the usher.

"Right this way Mademoiselle."

Blushing, she followed the man down a hall. As they passed more people, she felt over dressed among those in jeans and jumpers.

Reaching the thick velvet curtains separating the hall from the box, the usher handed her the ticket back with a smile and made his way back to his post.

Hands shaking slightly, Ruth reached out and gently grasped the curtain. Eyes towards the floor to watch her step, she slowly pulled the curtain back and stepped in. Letting the curtain drop, she lifted her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my God."

Dressed in black tie, Harry turned from looking out over the crowd and smiled as he saw her. The dress he'd sent was covered by the black trench coat but with her hair swept up and curling around her face, she was a vision. Stepping up the low step, he held a hand out to her.

"Ruth." he said softly. "You look beautiful."

Clutching her evening bag in her fingers, she met his eyes. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Obviously you've received my notes and gifts. I'm here to spend the evening with you."

Taking a step back, she slowly shook her head no. "You can't be."

Hurt crossed his face as he slowly lowered his arm and moved closer to her. "Ruth..."

"No, you're getting married; having a baby with someone else. It..._I_ can't."

Stopping a foot away, Harry looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"We all heard you the other morning. You're marrying a woman called Esme. Tonight. Or you did today. I don't know. You're going to have a family with her." Blinking the tears back, she looked down, careful to avoid his hands. "You turned in a permission to socialize form to the DG."

"I didn't know you knew about all that." he said softly.

"I do. Everyone does." Breath catching as a tear slipped free, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't; no, _won't_; be the other woman. Or even a friend anymore. It hurts to much."

The last was said so quietly, he strained to hear it.

Lifting her eyes to his one last time, she bit back the sob that had built in the back of her throat and turned to leave.

Harry stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. He'd not known the team had overheard his conversation with his son the other morning nor that it had become public knowledge that he'd turned in a permission to socialize form to the DG at the beginning of the month. As her hand reached the curtain, he shook himself free and started after her, his heart in his throat.

"Ruth wait! I can explain." How did they always wind up on different pages?

Back to him, she shook her head before parting the red velvet. Stepping through, she bumped into Zaf.

Hands gripping her arms, Zaf steadied her. Seeing the tears, he looked over her shoulder at the man standing close to her back. "Ruth what is it?"

"Can we just go?" she asked as the tears fell freely. "Please?"

Hand gripping her elbow, Harry held her in place. "Please Ruth. You need to let me explain. It's not what you're thinking. This has..."

He's cut off as someone else walks up.

Eyes growing wide at the new comer, Ruth stares at the woman she knows is Harry's daughter. She's holding a baby tightly in one arm as she juggles a diaper bag and camera bag with the other.

Stopping, Catherine takes in the scene before her; the tears falling down Ruth's face as her father tightly grips her elbow; and sighs. She'd hoped things would work out better but by the looks of it, he'd managed to mess it up somehow.

And now she was just going to add to it.

"Dad I'm so sorry. I know how important tonight is for you but Esme's father never showed and isn't answering his mobile. Neither is mum. I didn't know what else to do."

Esme.

The name from the phone. Who'd caused her two nights of sleeplessness and crying.

The name of the woman Harry was supposedly marrying on Christmas Eve.

But how?

Watching as Catherine stepped closer and held out the little girl, Ruth felt Harry let go of her elbow and reach past her. Mouth open, Ruth watched as he took the baby in his arms and carefully pulled her towards his chest. Holding her tightly with one arm, he reached out to accept the offered diaper bag.

"It's okay Catherine. Go. You've only got thirty minutes to set up before the performance begins. We'll be fine."

"Thank you." With one last look at both her father and Ruth, Catherine turned and back her way to the back stairs.

Disappointment and something else in his eyes, Harry watched Ruth closely. "I'm sorry." he said softly, his face dropping as he turned back towards the seats where his coat rested.

Stepping back into the box, Ruth let the curtain drop and moved hesitantly forward, her mind trying to process all she'd learned in such a short time.

Harry had sent her the gifts.

He hadn't moved on to someone else.

The rumors weren't true.

But the phone calls. And the form to the DG.

It didn't make sense.

And Catherine was back. With a daughter. Harry's granddaughter. He was a grandfather.

He'd sent the gifts. Harry was her true love.

Crossing to a chair, she sunk into it, her hands falling to her knees.

_Harry._

Loved her.

Letting his coat drop, Harry moved to sit in the chair next to her. Shifting Esme in his lap, he left her coat on for now and held her as he watched Ruth. Reaching his free hand out, he lightly grasped her hand in his. "Can I explain now? Please?"

Not trusting herself to form coherent sentences, Ruth nodded as she lifted her eyes to his.

Jo took in the scene before her and smiled. Things would work out. Grabbing Zaf's arm, she silently pulled him back.

"Let's leave them be."

Nodding, he turned and they made their way down the hall, leaving the other two to talk.

Looking down at the little girl on his lap, Harry smiled softly as she chewed on her hand and looked around. Lifting his eyes again, he met Ruth's, the smile still on his face.

"Ruth this is Esme. My _granddaughter._"

"But the form?" she whispered, her eyes shifting from Esme back to him.

"Was for me. And you."

Eyes growing wider, she starred at him. "What?"

Fingers tightening around hers, he moved closer. "It's not necessary obviously; you've already been vetted to work for MI5; but I thought it might show you how serious I am. About us."

"But the rumors?"

"Are completely untrue. I don't even know how they got started."

"I heard it in the restroom. From one of the DG's PA." she said softly, her eyes dropping to where his hand was wrapped around hers. "She saw you hand in the form."

"Who was it? She shouldn't be gossiping about what she sees. Especially in her position."

"I don't know. I didn't see her." Ruth answered truthfully. "But what about all the phone calls? To your mysterious person."

"You lot shouldn't have been eavesdropping and making assumptions on one sided conversations. It makes me wonder about the accuracy of information you're all gathering with this shoddy spymanship."

Blushing, she nodded her head slowly.

Smiling at the tinge that filled her cheeks, he leaned forward. "But they were either Catherine or Graham. Which you would have known had you come to me and just asked."

Eyes finally lifting, she turned towards him. "But you were so cold, so distant. How could I talk to you?"

"I can't always guard myself from you. You know me to well. I couldn't risk you finding out the gifts were from me before tonight. It would have ruined my plans." Taking a chance, he turned her hand over and slid his fingers between hers. "But that shouldn't have stopped you from coming to me. Don't you know you can always come to me? No matter what?"

Eyes shifting from his to their joined hands, she watched them for a long moment.

Sensing her continued confusion, Harry pressed on.

"I've been planning this for weeks. Since you told me we couldn't have another date because the others were talking. I'd hoped if I courted you properly, you'd come to realize that what the others were thinking didn't matter that much. That I well and truly cared for you."

"But why not say the gifts were from you?"

"I didn't want to spook you. Make you uncomfortable should anyone find out. Not till we had a chance to sit down and have a proper talk. And a second date." Looking around the box, he lifted his shoulders. "Which is part of what tonight was supposed to be. Until we got company."

Watching as he looked down at his granddaughter, she had to smile at the look of adoration that crossed his face. "What...how...err...what's going on with Esme. And that didn't come out right. God. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Squeezing her hand, he met her smile with one of his own. "Catherine called me the morning I left the tree on your front step. Said she needed to talk to me. _That_ was the phone call you heard that morning in my office. She was calling to confirm dinner at my house for 7."

"Oh..."

"Yes, oh. Imagine my surprise when not only Catherine arrived but this little one as well."

"You didn't know?"

"No, Catherine kept that to herself. She wanted to tell me about my granddaughter. And hoping I'd take the news better than her mother."

"You're ex-wife didn't take it well?" she asked softly.

"That'd be an understatement. Jane threw her out. Wouldn't let Catherine or the baby stay with her. Apparently if there's someone she hates more than me, it's an activist father who has no plans on being part of his baby daughter's life. Or his ex-girlfriends. They had a big row with Jane telling Catherine she wasn't welcome. Not as long as she was an unwed mother."

"That's awful."

"It is. I asked Catherine to stay."

The tiredness and change in his mood the past few weeks began to make sense. He'd not only been bonding with his daughter he'd seen little of over the years but his granddaughter as well.

"How old is she?" Ruth asked, nodding her head at the baby.

"Six months. Ruth, why did you think I was getting married?"

"We..we heard you. On the phone. You said you were getting married. That it was all planned for Christmas Eve. Which is toni..." realization dawned on her. Eyes going wide again, she looked at him. "We can't get married tonight. It's too soon. We've only been on one date. We barely know each other off the Grid. People will talk."

"Stop and breath." he said, laughing as he held her hand tightly. "I hadn't planned on it."

"But you said..."

"You only heard half the conversation, you don't know what I'd planned. But marrying you tonight was not part of it. Though the thought _is_ a good one." Thumb stroking the back of her hand, he continued. "And we do know each other. Seventy-five percent of our lives are spent on the Grid. What we don't know, we can learn. That's what being in a relationship is about."

"We aren't in a relationship." she said softly, her eyes transfixed on his thumb.

"Oh Ruth, we are. There is no other word that can describe what you and I have." Seeing her eyes raise to his, he grinned. "It might not be conventional but then, nothing in our lives is."

"I...but you were talking about marriage."

"I want to marry you. Not tonight, but I do."

"We've only had that one dinner date."

"It might have been one dinner but we've been courting for three years." Baby in one arm, Ruth's hand in the other, Harry slid to his knees in front of her. "Ruth, I'm a limited man. Saying what I'm feeling is difficult. But I'm trying. I want you to know that. I love you. I have for I don't know how long. Maybe since you tripped into the briefing room on your first day. And I think you love me. I _hope_ you love me. All I do know is I want to stop wasting time worrying about what everyone else thinks. We're the only two people who matter. And I want to share my life with you. Live with you. Wake up next to you. Love you."

"Harry..."

She's cut off by a loud gurgle and a wet hand dropping onto hers. Reluctantly, Ruth tore her eyes away from his and looked down. Esme smiled up at her, arms outstretched as she smacked her hand against the back of Ruth's, squealing as she tried to move off Harry and into Ruth's lap. Letting go of Harry's hand, she hesitantly reached out for the baby.

Harry watched as Esme settled against Ruth, her face pressing against the soft coat he'd given her. Looking up at Ruth's face, he smiled as he observed her looking down in wonder. Reaching a hand out, he gripped hers in his again and watched as her eyes lifted to his.

With a smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her soft skin. "Ruth, will you marry me?"

"Harry I..."

* * *

_**AN: This was the first chapter that came to me for this story and was the plan all along. So many of you had at least part of it figured out early in the story but I hope there was some mystery for you. There's still one more chapter to go with Ruth's answer. I hope you enjoyed this as much as the previous chapters and if you've a moment, please leave a review and let me know what you think. =0)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry for the delay - things have been a bit hectic with the approaching holidays and seeing The Who concert last night in Philadelphia that it took a bit longer to get this written than I had planned.**_

* * *

_Last time..._

_Harry watched as Esme settled against Ruth, her face pressing against the soft coat he'd given her. Looking up at Ruth's face, he smiled as he observed her looking down in wonder. Reaching a hand out, he gripped hers in his again and watched as her eyes lifted to his. _

_With a smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her soft skin. "Ruth, will you marry me?"_

_"Harry I..."_

* * *

"Wait." Finger pressing against her lips, he lifted his eyes to hers. "This. Here and now," he whispered, gesturing around the box, "was not how I planned on asking you."

"But..." she mumbled, lips moving against his skin.

"Please," hazel eyes gazing into hers, "let me follow through with my plan?" Eyes drifting down towards his granddaughter, he paused. "Well, at least part of my plan. Perhaps a walk through Covent Garden to the market instead of the ballet?"

"Oh." she said softly, her gaze lowering to the child in her arms.

"What?" he implored softly.

"It's just...I wanted to see the show. I've never before and it's something I've longed to do. But you're right. The others in the box wouldn't want to share with an infant."

"There's no one else in this box. Not tonight at least."

Looking the other two seats, she frowned. "But the seats?"

"I bought them all." he said, looking about the box, his eyes drifting back to hers. "You really want to stay? With Esme and me?"

Meeting his eyes and seeing the hope there, she bit her lip and nodded.

Placing his hands on the arms of her chair, he pushed himself up from his knees, standing with a groan. "Knees aren't quite what they used to be." he said at her look. Reaching down, he took Esme into his arms and helped Ruth to her feet. "Just let me undo her snowsuit."

Standing, she watched as he struggled to hold the infant in one arm and undo the suit with his other. Reaching a hand out, she placed it over his and smiled as he stopped and lifted his eyes to hers.

"Let me help you." she said softly.

Nodding, he moved his hand and watched as she undid the zipper and carefully pulled each little arm free of the sleeves. Sliding her arms under, she lifted her into her arms, cradling Esme to her chest, her mouth pulling into a smile at the sight of the white and red striped outfit with little reindeer on it.

Eyes wide, Esme took in her surroundings before settling them on the woman holding her. Hand moving to her mouth, she sucked on her fingers and gurgled, legs kicking up and down.

"She's so beautiful. And happy." Ruth spoke, eyes soft as she looked down.

"You both are." he said lowly, closely watching two of the three important females in his life.

At the lowness in his voice, Ruth reluctantly pulled her eyes away from Esme and met his, blushing at the emotions playing through his eyes.

"I didn't have the chance earlier to thank you for all the gifts. They were all so wonderful. But you shouldn't have spent so much. Not on me."

"I'm not going to argue with you on what I spent or did for you this holiday season." he said in a growl. Stepping forward, he set his fingers to work on undoing the buttons of her coat, careful not to brush against her. "You are more than worth it. Just accept that I wanted to do this for you."

Watching him closely, she let him pull the coat free, moving Esme to her other arm to pull free from the coat completely.

"Thank you," she said softly, "for all the gifts."

Before he could answer, the lights dimmed briefly to signal the start of the show. Taking her arm, he led her to a chair and helped her sit. Stepping back, he reached for the diaper bag Catherine had given him earlier and pulled out a blanket and nuk. Settling next to her, he turned to watch her a moment, his lips pulling up in a smile as she settled back, shifting Esme around to face the stage.

"There's some evil Mice in this ballet but there's nothing to be scared of as I won't let them get you. And neither will your grandfather."

Reaching over, Harry tucked the blanket around Esme before sliding the nuk into her mouth. Leaning back in his chair, Harry let his hand slide down the blanket until it settled on top of Ruth's.

Turning her hand over, Ruth slid their fingers together, holding his hand as she lifted her eyes to his. Meeting his smile with a shy one of her own, she turned her attention to the beginning of the show.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Eyes opening to the early morning light, Harry smiled as he moved his hand under the flannel of her pajama top, letting his fingers slide across her bare stomach. Pressing into her back, he leaned forward until his mouth rested against her ear.

"Wake up Lady Pearce." he said softly, his nose brushing against her hair as he slid his lips down to the skin of her neck and pressed kisses against it.

"Hmmm." she mumbled, wrapping her hand over his as she pressed back into his chest, smiling as she slowly woke up. "You've been dying to say that, haven't you?"

"Only for the last year or so." he said, lying his head on the pillow next to hers.

Turning herself over, Ruth faced him, a grin on her face as she lifted a hand and ran it through his hair. "Merry Christmas Sir Harry." she whispered, fingers pressing against the back of his head, she pulled him down to settle her lips against his.

"Merry Christmas ma chérie." Smiling at her, Harry leaned forward and caught her lips again, his hands sliding along her back. Rolling against her, he pushed her against the mattress, legs tangling with hers as he leaned over her.

"Mum-mum! Pop-pop! Up!"

The little voice is followed by the sound of little hands smacking against the duvet on his side of the bed.

Groaning, Harry pulled his lips from hers. Forehead pressing against hers, he opened his eyes and met hers with a smile.

"Not how I envisioned the morning after our wedding." he whispered softly.

"You're the one who not only wanted to get married on Christmas Eve but _had_ to have a true family Christmas."

"Hmm. Next time, talk me out of my supposed great ideas."

Handing gripping the fabric of the duvet, Esme tried to pull herself up onto the bed. "Pop-pop up!"

Kissing his wife one more time, Harry rolled onto Ruth's side of the bed, watching as she moved over and pulled the little girl up. He smiled again as Esme wrapped her arms around Ruth's neck tightly and pressed her small lips against Ruth's in a wet kiss before crawling over to him and doing the same. Wrapping his arms around her small body, he hugged her close and met Ruth's eyes as she settled next to him.

"You look happy." Hand brushing the back of the small girls hair, Ruth smiled and met her husband's eyes.

"I am." he answered, grinning as Esme started to wiggle.

"Down Pop-pop."

Kissing the top of her head, he opened his arms and watched as she climbed to the foot of the bed, turning and sliding to the floor. Listening to her small feet pad across the wood, he wrapped his arms around Ruth, pulling her close as they listened to the small voice yell down the hall. "Mummy! Unc Grah! Up up!"

"I don't know how it's possible but I love that little girl more and more each day." Harry said softly, his eyes following her retreating figure.

"Hmm." Ruth mumbled, her head falling to his shoulder as she bit her lip and looked up at him. Softly, she asked, "think there's room in your heart for another little one?"

"What?" he asked, turning his face towards hers. Seeing her lower lip between her teeth and the question in her eyes, his mouth dropped in shock. "Ruth are you...?"

"Uh huh." she said softly, eyes watching him. "Are you angry?"

"God no. A bit surprised though." he whispered as his hands slid between them to rest on her flat stomach, another smile pulling at his mouth. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she whispered, her mouth settling over his.

* * *

_**AN: Well, that's the end of The 12 Days of Christmas. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I have a few more Holiday story ideas rolling around in my head so if you're interested, let me know.**_


End file.
